Frosted waves
by Dancing Flurry
Summary: LEMON! DemVex. Vexen's got a special project, got highjacked by Xigbar and uses it on Demyx. Could this day get any worse?


Hey guys, guess what today's date is? That's right, it's February fourth. Hum.... let me think, 2...4...and 9? What does that make? Ahaha.... -shot- sorry guys, took me half the day to figure it out. How much of a dolt am I hun? Anyway, hope you like this special one shot dedicated to my special number four!! – Runs off to find Vexen-

usual disclamer, blah bli blah.

It was a normal day at the world that never was. Nobodies were on missions, running around cleaning any sign of dirt, pulling color into the oblivion colored world. Some black hooded nobodies strolled through halls and up thestairs, a black dot in this drained world. One such nobody was running faster than the wind. Up cases and down the halls, he cackled madly as he balanced carefully a flask of blue liquid. He then leaped up, landing on the ceiling and remaining upon it, hanging upside down as he continued his run, a jolly grin plastered to his features. When he deemed it was far away enough, he peeled his hood off, revealing a panting Xigbar. Smirking to himself**,** he carefully examined the flask, reading or attempting to read the scrawl written on the side.

"Well hello**,** potion. Today, my friend, you will make me a lucky man**,**" laughing**,** he portal-ed off, finding a certain somebody. Or nobody. Whatever.

In another corner of the castle, things weren't as serene. Total chaos was ensuing; a blond scientist on the verge of insanity was smashing the castle to bits, trying to desperately find his missing flask. A desperate slate blue haired boy was trying to calm his superior down, but to no avail.

"Vexen! Please I beg of you, come to your senses!" Vexen stopped mid-toss, an expensive white couch in his clutches.

"Zexion, do you not understand how grave this is?! That flask was no ordinary flask! That flask carries the essence of emotion! I had managed to create pure lust and place it in a liquid form! If someone has taken this flask and ingests it, I will be murdered by the superior!" In a desperate moment, he threw the couch again as Zexion used a portal and went to find Lexeaus, the only one who could possibly stop the rampage. Vexen began tearing the guts out of the couch, throwing them everywhere until it was empty, then started running under lab tables, wondering if it had rolled under. Suddenly**,** strong arms picked him up, pulling him from his work. In indignation, he turned to bark cruel words when he came face to face with Lexeaus.

"L-lexeaus. What a wonderful surprise! May we assist you?" he shook his head, planting the academic softly on the floor.

"Vexen, did you by chance lose a blue flask?" the academic nodded madly. "Well, I had seen Xigbar running with i-" before he could finish, Vexen screamed in pure terror as he bolted out of the lab, Zexion and Lexeaus staring silently behind. Returning to Xigbar, we could seehim slinking along the top walls, near the ceiling as a soft melody drifted in from a certain corner. Turning it, he spotted his prize, his prey, his goal. Demyx**,** **t**he melodious nocturne, **was **sitting precautious**ly** on a bench, strumming his instrument with great care. Landing with a light thud, Xigbar approached, trying to seem casual.

"Good evening Xigbar. How may I help you today?" Xigbar flinched softly; cursing internally for Dem's heightened sense of sound. He approached, clasping the younger's shoulders.

"Well... I had found this glass lying around, and I remembered Axel mentioning something about liquefied sea-salt ice cream, and dropped this. So**,** I thought you would like it.' Xigbar smirked, knowing full well that the nocturne was very very angry with the flurry, and was willing to go for revenge. As if on a secret cue, the nocturne turned, smirking darkly as he examined the flask.

"Axel's you say? I will take that then**,"** and then**, **snatched it promptly from the free shooter's hands, pulling out the cork with little difficulty. He brought it to his nose, taking a whiff before pulling it away. It seemed to smell like sex... that was weird. Why wasn't it sweet? Dismissing it, he brings it to his lips and starts to tilt back when a shout echoed into the corridor. Pulling his eyes to the side, he saw Vexen. Now, here's a little dirty secret. Vexen is Dem-dem's little crush, or big crush, and Vexen has never spoken to him. Ever. So it was a first when Vexen began yelling profanities at him. He stared incredulously as then the flask tilted up, the contents pouring into his mouth. He began to choke, coughing some of the contents out, the rest falling down his throat, a soft fire burning down his throat. The heat began to settle in his stomach, the temperature increasing. Vexen leapt and tackled him, too late to stop the accident. Landing with a thud, the nocturne became confused. The academic was never one to touch another** and** that much was clear. So**,** when he began to shift, Vexen's hand brushed his thigh and he couldn't help but gasp out loud. He felt **his** body stiffen and he looked up, feeling the heat gather to his face.

"V-Vexen...." the older blond simply stared down, at a loss for words. Instead, he decided to glare at Xigbar with all the hate he could muster. The latter simply stared at the ceiling, feigning innocence. The academic sighed in a frustrated manner**, **pulling the other boy from the floor.

"Number nine, are you quite alright?" the boy nodded, too lost in the heat and emotions to answer. He did**,** in fact**,** manage to mutter, "Call me Demyx."

Then**,** Vexen began leading Dem away when Xig grabbed his arm. "Wait**,** ya old coot!! Where ya goin' with the kid?" Vexen simply stared in disbelief.

"Uh hello? Demyx has just ingested that flask; I have to bring him to the lab to remove the drugs pumping through his system. Two, I wish you would think things through before talking." Nodding in embarrassment, he began leading the dizzy nobody back to his lab. The smaller blond however, paid no attention to any of his surroundings. His entire being was focused on the skin on skin contact made by the one he love's hands. His heart was going faster than a hummingbird, lighter than a butterfly. His face was burning with the amount of blood pumping through his face. He was losing control. Every nerve was telling him to jump the man before him, and it took every bit of will power he had, and even it began to wane, finding images not suitable for his innocent mind. His groin began to burn, and something else itching for attention. His breath was ragged as the academic continued the path, perhaps having forgotten the use of his portal? At a certain point, Vexen pushed his hair behind his head, making it float up a moment before falling softly on his back. That was the last push and Demyx suddenly lost it, giving into his carnal desires. He reached out and grabbed his superior's cuff, shoving him hard into the wall as his lips fell upon the other's. Vexengasped in surprise and started to panic as Demyx kissed him, lost in common sense and vague instinct. Rough calloused hands roamed his sides, finding his back side and grabbing harshly.

Demyx got a little rougher, plunging his tongue into the wet cavern as Vexen moaned into his mouth, unsure of what to do. Instead, the younger nobody gave no sign of hesitation, pulling the zipper down roughly, shoving the shoulders off as he yanked it down, revealing a simple black muscle shirt and leather pants. Smirking into the kiss, his hands wandered down the chest, eliciting moans from the older. Vexen began to respond, own hands roaming and removing cloak, revealing a bare toned chest. Demyx yanked Vexen's pants down harshly, pulling the boxers down slightly. Gasping at the sensation, Demyx ravished his superior's mouth, pulling his own pants off, his legs proceeding to shift between Vexen's legs, holding the quivering nobody up. Vexen's mind began to clear, things slowly sinking in as his short was pulled over his head. When an open mouth began kissing his neck, he knew exactly what was happening. With a harsh push, he shoved Demyx from on top of him, but instead of the expected freezing, Demyx ducked down, pulling the boxers down to reveal the older nobody's hardening shaft.

He pushed forward, licking up slowly, giving as much pleasure as he could while pulling his own shoes off, clawing at his superior's at the same moment, engulfing his soon to be lover's cock in his mouth. Vexen couldn't help but moan, hands grabbing the messier hair, pulling down and up, trying to convey a message. Demyx seemed to receive it, for he began to hum deep in his throat as he pushed the hips down, holding Vexen in place. A few more sucks and Vexen cried out, exploding into the awaiting cavern. Carefully rising up, Demyx slowly licked his mouth, cum dripping from the corners as Vexen shuddered from his release. Pulling his own boxers off, he spit into the palm of his hand, rubbing his own hard and neglected shaft, slickening it. When he finished, Vexen opened his eyes and stared into Demyx's, eyes clouded in lust. He reached for his shoulders but Demyx wouldn't allow it. Trapping Vexen's wrists behind his head, he opened a portal into his room, pushing Vexen into the blue silken sheets. Looking up innocently, acid green into cerulean green, the younger straddled over him, pushing the older into submission. Demyx proceeded to grind harshly into Vexen's hips, making them both groan in pleasure. He slowly rolled Vexen over, positioning himself at the entrance.

A moment later he pushed in roughly, sliding to the hilt as Vexen cried out, unprepared ashe was tight, but the pain was bearable. Panting heavily, Demyx kissed the others back lovingly, the potions incredible strength waswavering, its time limit approaching. Vexen then pushed backwards, signaling he was ready. No later did Demyx slowly pull out, making Vexen moaned softly, calling out as he slammed in. He began ina rhythm, slowly pumping in and out, moans, pants and harsh breaths echoed against walls, bouncing back, making the sounds louder and more noticeable. Demyx pushed in harder, Vexen bucking down to meet those eager hips in time, synchronization in every thrust. The passion burbling over and burning in their veins, pleasure curling on their spines as the rhythm sped up. The heat wasbecoming too intense, Vexen arched up as he came, the orgasm smashing into his sense, stars and white light dancing in his vision as Demyx thrust in harder, coming no sooner, filling Vexen to the brim. Collapsing into the sheets, Demyx slowly pulled out**,** laying beside Vexen as their broken pants for breath the only sound. Vexen tilted his head into the chest and arms that came to wrap him, welcoming the warmth. The breath on his neck slowing until it become an almost slumber.

"Dem....you awake?" No movement, only the breathing evening out into that of sleep. He began to twist, trying to escape the arms, when he heard a slight mumble.

"Vexy...I love you..." He froze, looking into that angelic face. He began to ponder; '_Maybe I could stay a little longer_,' and curled into his side, welcoming the sleep.

However, outside their door was a fuming Xigbar, having heard the whole thing and he was not pleased. He was clearly pissed off. He had his sights on the blonde ever since the first day, and he was stolen away by a scientist with a stick up his ass! He will pay. Xigbar kicked the door as he whipped around and left, entering the kitchen. Xemnas walked forward slowly, stopping Xigbar in his tracks.

"Xigbar, where are you off to in such a hurry? I need to know, have you seen Vexen?" the mention of that name sent Xigbar into a rage.

"Yes I have, but you won't be able to get him to do anything soon, superior. Trust me when I say you won't want to find him until _much _later." without waiting for any further comment, he stormed off, leaving a very confused Xemnas in the hall.

_La fin_


End file.
